Innocent Child
by Anawey
Summary: Asamiya's two, and adventurous. Unfortunately, she has a deep love of the turtle-duck pond. Two-year-old princess winter-cold duck pond worried daddy Zuzu concerned Katara equals total chaos at the palace as the parents face their first true test in
1. Happy Family

Innocent Child

Asamiya's two, and adventurous. Unfortunately, she has a deep love of the turtle-duck pond. Two-year-old princess + winter-cold duck pond + worried daddy Zuzu + concerned Katara equals total chaos at the palace as the parents face their first true test in raising children; dealing with a very sick, very uncomfortable, very attached to her father two-year-old.

Disclaimer; Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan. I am neither of those people.

Happy Family  
XxX

Deep, ringing laughter filled the gardens alongside the high giggles of a young girl, and the quacking of baby turtle-ducks. Asamiya, princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne, and only child of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, snuggled close against her father's chest, Zuko's arms tightening around his little girl as he held her on his lap. The young Fire Lord smiled as he stroked his two-year-old's black hair, smiling fondly at his little one.

"Da'y, I luff 'oo," Asamiya whispered, burying her face amongst the crimson robes of the Fire Lord, who chuckled at the little princess's cute innocence.

"And I love you, too, my sweet angel," he smiled, cupping her round, child's face in his hand. An increase in volume of the quacking signaled the appearance of the turtle-ducks, and Asamiya's eyes lit up, and she leaned against Zuko's protectively restraining arms.

"Da'y, 'urtuw-duckews!" the princess exclaimed, pointing and reaching for the baby animals. "Wa'a p'ay wi' duckews, Da'y!" Zuko turned her around, settling her back against his chest.

"Sweetheart, the mommy turtle-duck doesn't want anyone to bother her babies," the Fire Lord explained. "We can't go play with them."

"But Da'y!" Asamiya sniffled, looking up at her father, disappointment shining in her eyes. "Wa'a 'wim wi' duckews!" She swiveled around in his arms, and squirmed, attempting to get away from her father and down to the duck pond.

"No, Asamiya," Zuko said, his voice taking on a slightly stern edge. "You don't know how to swim, yet. And it's winter. The water's too cold for little princesses. You'd get sick. And Daddy doesn't want his baby to get sick."

"Is 'at why come I go'sa weaw a coat?" she asked, holding up her arms, poofy with the down-filled jacket Zuko had put her in. This winter had been unusually cold, and while the Fire Lord wasn't too worried himself, his daughter was just so little. Too little to run around without a jacket in the cold.

"Yes, dear-heart," Zuko explained. "You need to keep warm."

"'den 'ow come 'oo don', Da'y?" Pure, innocent golden eyes gazed questioningly up at her father, and Zuko smiled fondly.

"Because Daddy's more used to the cold, angel," he told her. "You're still young, and getting used to it.'

"When ca' I be oosed 'o it?"

Zuko chuckled.

"When you're older, sweetie."

"'ow much o'dew?" Asamiya pressed, her tone completely guilless. Zuko sighed, smiling.

"Daddy doesn't know, sweetheart," he replied. "I'll tell you when I think you're old enough. Until then, don't go to the duck pond alone. Especially in the winter, alright?" Asamiya bobbed her little head, nodding. "Promise?"

"Pomiz," she beamed, giggling, then cuddling close to her father, nuzzling her face against his shoulder, and sighing contentedly. A gentle breeze tossed the hair of both father and daughter, and Asamiya squirmed a bit closer to her dad for warmth. She loved the gentle heat that radiated from his body. It was comforting, and had helped calm her many times before.

"Are you cold, baby?" the Fire Lord asked, his voice gentle and understanding. "We can go back inside if you want?" Asamiya vehemently shook her head, her short hair flapping against her head.

"Wa'a feed da duckews mow'!" she chirped, smiling brightly up at her father. Zuko broke a small crumb off the chunk of bread, and handed it to Asamiya who threw the crumb into the water, laughing when one of the turtle-ducks snatched it up. "'uack!" she giggled, "'uack, 'uack! Da'y, 'urtuw-duckews go 'uack, 'uack!" Zuko smiled, chuckling at his little one's innocence.

"That's right, my dearest," he praised, hugging her. "The turtle-duck does go 'quack, quack.' You're my smart little girl." Again, Asamiya curled in close to Zuko, enjoying the gentle comfort of the Fire Lord's strong, loving arms that always kept her safe.

"Da'y," she murmured, closing her eyes. Zuko realized it was about her nap-time, so he stood, with Asamiya in his arms, but she whimpered, opening her round golden eyes, and squirmed.

"Wa'a s'ay!" she begged, looking pleadingly up into her father's eyes. "Pease, Da'y? We s'ay?"

Zuko sighed, smiling as he shook his head. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't have let her stay out here in the cold, but he'd have her, and he could easily keep her warm.

"Alright, angel," the Fire Lord consented, sitting down, and leaning back against the tree. "We'll stay, for now."

"YAY!! I luff 'oo, Da'y," Asamiya whispered sleepily, curling against Zuko's middle. The Fire Lord sighed, and slowly heated his body just enough to keep his little princess warm. Agni but he loved her. Soon, as he listened to her even breathing and the sounds of the gardens, he, too, fell asleep, his chin resting on his two-year-old's black hair, a small smile on his face.

It was getting later, and Katara still hadn't seen Zuko and Asamiya since he'd taken the little girl out to the garden. It was the princess's nap-time, and if she didn't get enough sleep, Katara knew she'd be cranky. She poked her head into all the rooms Zuko usually took Asamiya to, but the two weren't there. Sighing, she shook her head, and headed out to the garden. Knowing Zuko, he'd probably let the little girl spend her nap-time out by the turtle-duck pond and had fallen asleep with her.

And that was where she found them. It was a sweet, heartwarming sight; Zuko, the mighty Fire Lord, was leaning against a tree, his legs tucked underneath him, and his head resting on Asamiya's, his arms tight around her. Asamiya was curled in her father's arms, a loose grip on his robes. There were small smiles on both faces, and Katara almost hated to wake them up, but sleeping out in the cold - it wasn't snow-cold, yet, but Fire Nation winters rarely got as cold as this one - wasn't good for either of them. And while Asamiya had a coat, Zuko just wore his Fire Lord robes, and; sweet spirits, was he _shivering? _It wasn't a violent trembling, only slight, but it was enough to worry Katara, and make up her mind. Gently and silent, she knelt next to her husband and their only child, and gently shook Zuko awake, calling him in a low wisper.

"Zuko," she breathed as she lightly shook his shoulder, careful not to jostle Asamiya awake. "Zuko, wake up, love." Slowly, two gold slits opened up and regarrded her sleepily.

"Hi, Katara," he muttered, smiling tiredly.

"Come on, sleepy," the Fire Lady smiled. "You both should go back inside and get warm." Zuko nodded, and stood, holding his daughter in one arm, the other around his wife's slim waist, her head on his shoulder. Asamiya shifted in his arms, but didn't wake. Zuko gently kissed his little one's forehead, smiling.

"She behaved?" Katara asked, knowing the answer at heart.

"I've never met a child better behaved than her," he whispered, not looking at Katara. His attention was on his little daughter as he gently tucked a strand of hair out of her face. Katara kissed his scarred cheek, smiling up at him.

"I told you you'd be a good father," she cooed, earning a tender, loving smile from Zuko.

"That's because I have you, my love," the Fire Lord replied, kissing her soft lips. Everything had gone right for him since the war. He had a family, he was Fire Lord, his uncle was still there to guide him. Zuko really did have everything he'd ever wanted, and as he looked from his wife to his only child, asleep in his arms, he couldn't imagine a more perfect life than the one with his family.

XxX  
Aw. You guys like? Yes, I know you all want updates for 'Treason' and other stories of mine, but they wouldn't come to mind until I got this one out. So, review please!


	2. Fever

And now chapter two! You know, this was all meant to be a one-shot in 'Family Moments', but I wanted to elaborate. I may do that with the chapter where Zuko got sick in that story, I don't know. When you review, let me know what you think of the idea, kay?

Fever  
XxX

"Da'y?"

Zuko looked up from the scroll he was reading and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, angel." He stood and went to her, scooping her into his arms, and kissing her cheek.

"Da'y p'ay?" she asked hopefully. Zuko glanced at the scroll, then back at his daughter.

"Of course, sweetheart," he smiled. _Trade negotiations can wait. So long as everything goes where it needs to, I see no problem. _

He took her to the nurserey, where Asamiya ran straight for her dolls. She grabbed the earth kingdom one her father had bought her, and held it in her arms. She tapped the little flame-shaped hairpin in her scruffy bun, smiling cutely at her father.

"'ook, Da'y!" she exclaimed happily, craddling the doll, and kissing it. "I like 'oo!" Zuko laughed and pulled her close.

"And you'll make a wonderful queen, my darling," he sighed. "When you grow up, _you _will be ruling one day."

"Weally?" Asamiya's eyes lit up, and she looked into her father's eyes.

"Yes, angel," he told her, cupping her small face in his large hand. "And I promise, my sweet baby, I'll be there. I'll help you."

"Da'y," Asamiya cooed, cuddling close to her father. Zuko smiled, and kissed her midnight black hair.

"Yes dear-heart?"

"I luff 'oo." Zuko smiled, reminded suddenly of their time by the turtle-duck pond the previous afternoon. Gently cupping her face, he noticed she was oddly warm. Frowning in concern, Zuko placed his hand against her forehead. The skin was hot.

"Asamiya, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Fine, Da'y," she replied, smiling.

"Did you go to bed last night?" The little princess nodded.

"S'ep wi' da duckews," she shrugged.

"_What?" _Zuko's eyes went wide. His fear and concern only increased when Asamiya coughed harshly. "I _told _you not to go to the pond alone!"

"Didn', Da'y. Wen' 'o da nes' by da twee," she told him. The princess sneezed, and Zuko pulled her into his arms, standing and making for the infirmary, determined to keep his only daughter from harm.

"QUANG!!" Zuko roared. The healer poked his head out of his office, looking into the main room of the infirmary. He saw his lord standing there, a desperate, concerned look on his face, the crown princess in his arms.

"What seems to be the matter, Fire Lord?" Quang asked slowly. He was getting older, his days of sharpness were running out, most of them back with the banished prince Zuko from years ago.

"It's my daughter, Quang." There was a slight, frightened tremor in the Fire Lord's normally steady voice. "She has a fever. What can you do?" Quang reached for the child, and Zuko handed her over, Asamiya whimpering softly, wanting to be back in her father's arms.

Quang checked her over, listening to her breathing, looking down her throat. All the while Asamiya watched her father, waiting for him to take her again, and leave the 'sick place', as she called the palace infirmary. She'd only been in there once before when Zuko had sprained his wrist trying to catch her before she fell off the railing on the covered walk way to the royal wing of the palace, and she didn't like it. She watched as Quang - 'Healer man', to the little girl - pulled her dad off to the side, talking low so she couldn't hear.

"I don't think this will kill her, my lord," Quang assured in a low voice. "It's just a cold, and we caught it soon, so she should be fine."

"'Should?'" Zuko's eyebrow rose, and his heart pounded. Quang sighed.

"Many of the herbal medicines are not safe for one so young. Most of the more effective ones have side effects that could cause more harm than help, Fire Lord. Sir, I would suggest just keeping her comfortable and let the sickness run its course."

"And make her suffer?!" Zuko hissed, incredulous. "No! _Never!_ Give her whatever you can, Quang."

"I am afraid that won't be much, my lord," the healer apologized. "The only medicine I can give the princess withought endangering her would be some valerian root to help her sleep, and something for her fever. Cough supresants in one so small would cause a build up of mucus in the lungs too much for her small body, leading possibly to pneumonia. The best course of action would be to make her as comfortable as possible and target her fever."

Zuko sighed. "Teach me to make her medicine, Quang," he demanded softly, his eyes on his daughter. Asamiya, seening her father's gaze directed at her, waved cheerily. Quang nodded, and disappeared back into his office to get what he needed to show the Fire Lord what to do. Meanwhile, Zuko went over to his daughter, and hugged her close as the little girl curled against his side.

"Da'y," she whispered.

"What is it, angel," he asked, a sense of worry growning within him at the sound of her voice; it was softer, almost... _weaker, _slightly.

"Don' feew good," Aaamiya muttered, sneezing and coughing. Zuko held her close, and gently rocked her.

"It'll be okay, baby," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Daddy'll take care of you, Asamiya. I promise I'll take care of you. You'll feel better soon, love."

Quang came back after a moment, and showed Zuko what to do with the medicine. Sighing, the Fire Lord thanked him quietly, then took his daughter back to her room.

"'Urtuw duckews?" Asamiya asked hopefully as her father set her in her bed, pulling the blankets close around her.

"Not today, sweetheart," he sighed as he cupped her cheek. "You're sick. You need to stay here and get better, okay?"

"Uh-huh, Da'y," the princess muttered, sneezing. Zuko grabbed a washcloth from the nightstand, and dipped it in a water pichure, then placed it on his daughter's forehead. Asamiya squirmed under the coldness, making Zuko believe more firmly that she would be a firebender one day.

"Leave it, sweetie," he scolded lightly when the princess tried to push the cloth away. "It will lower your fever and make you feel better." He kissed her cheek and stood. Asamiya cried out, reaching for him.

"Da'y, s'ay!" she begged, tears threatening to spill as she reached for her father. "Don' go!" Zuko turned back, and sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Alright, angel," he soothed, holding onto her, and stroking her hair. "I won't go. I'll stay. Shhhhh, baby. It's alright. I'll stay."

"Da'y," Asamiya whimpered, snuggling against her father's shoulders. The Fire Lord rested his chin on her dark head, and closed his eyes, Quang's words echoing loudly in his mind; _I don't _think_ this will kill her...She _should_ be fine. _He couldn't lose her. Asamiya was his heir, yes, but she was his only child, and that was more important. He couldn't lose his little girl, he loved her.

A voice and approaching footsteps caught the attention of both father and daughter.

"Zuko? Asamiya?" Katara poked her head in the door. "Oh, hey, dinner's - " The Fire Lady stopped when she saw the worried look on Zuko's face and the flushed skin around Asamiya's cheeks. Concerned, Katara knelt in front of her and Zuko's only child. "What's the matter with her, Zuko?" she asked, pressing her hand to Asamiya's forehead and turning worried eyes to her husband. Zuko had a look in his eyes that stated the Fire Lord was truly worried for his little girl.

"Apparently she slept outside last night," he sighed, resting his hand on his daughter's head. The little princess cuddled closer to him, shivering slightly, and sneezed. "Quang said she has a cold, but the medicines are too dangerous for her. He said to let this run it's course and keep her comfortable. That's pretty much all we can do, according to him." There was a bitterness in Zuko's voice that pained Katara. He was so attached to Asamiya. From the start, Zuko hated seeing her suffer. Their daughter was nearly all-important to Zuko, second only to Katara herself. In the beginning, it was Zuko, mostly, who'd gotten up and rocked the infant girl to sleep whenever she woke up at night. Sometimes, when she was a bit older, the Fire Lord had brought Asamiya to bed with him, and together the three of them would sleep. Katara touched Zuko's arm, and he looked at her.

"She'll be okay, Zuko," the Fire Lady said gently. "She'll be fine. Come get some food. You can bring back some for her after."

The Fire Lord shook his head, and laid Asamiya down on her pillows. She'd fallen asleep, so he tucked the blankets up close around her.

"No," he replied softly. "She needs me, Katara. I'll get something later or in the morning." Katara rolled her eyes. _She _just _gets sick with something that probably won't last the week, and he's already turning in on himself. Hiding in a cave._

"Zuko, she'll be fine, she's asleep," Katara reasoned. "Please come eat. I don't want you catching her cold." Zuko sighed and smoothed back his daughter's hair. Maybe he was worrying too much. Asamiya was his first - and so far - only daughter, so he was still unsure of himself on that front.

"Fine," he muttered, standing reluctantly and walking away with Katara. He cast one last look over his shoulder; Asamiya was sleeping soundly, her breathing even and soft, a contrast to the harsh red accross her young face.

"She'll be alright, Zuko," Katara comforted. "She's a strong little girl."

"I know," he sighed, smiling slightly, and gently kissing Katara's lips. She always had a way of making him feel better no matter what was wrong.

XxX  
heh, I had to. thanks to all who reviewed, and let me know what you think about the idea from the top of the chapter. Review, please!


End file.
